The Roots Of Time
by HraMunro
Summary: Time is something very important in our lives that we know nothing about. When Ciel thinks his time is up how will he react when he is cept around a little longer as his former butlers human pet? Where will time take this pair? (Rating may change in future, Sebaciel story don't like don't read.)
1. chapter 1

_Hello!This takes place once Ciel has completed his contract. We will all now make Season 2 disappear..._ _I don't mind your opinions on this story but remember I write for fun and if you enjoy the story all the better._ _I have been writing this story for awhile and I have changed it quite a few times._

 **The Roots of Time**

Chapter 1

Time.

Truly it is something everything is wishing they had more of. Well everything exept the likes of magical beings who spend there days slaving away hoping for an inch of amusement.

I suppose that is how demons come around. To spend every living day surrounded by rules never straying from the same old day. Anyone would become bored.

The craving to rebel manifests inside and grows until you finally do so.

Life in itself for humans is like trying to do what you want while still fitting in to what your peers see as right and wrong.

Well that is what others like to believe. Your life is a game and your aim is to get out on top using any means necessary. Many like me have done so and with achieving your goals we can finaly achieve a sence of acceptance in what we have done in our limited time.

Acceptance is a peaceful thing. It allows us to have a sense of peace in a world full of misery. I watch my enemies fall and with it my purpose in life has gone being replaced with the emptiness and depressive side of having nothing left worth living for.

I sigh as Sebastian lifts me out the boat. I look around the island. It is small and in the middle holds what looks like a ruin of a small manner. I look over at him, "Where are we?"

Sebastian smiles, "This is an island made by demons and serves as a sanctuary."

I look around some more I notice the overhanging plants and I find it all quite beautiful and peaceful. I am then sat upon a stone chair, "Will it hurt?"

Sebastian gives me a kind look, "It will but I promise I will try to make it as painless as possible."

I sigh, "No make it as painful as you wish. Its the least you deserve."

He chuckles, "As you wish." He then leans in towards me and I see him smirk and then hit the back of my neck. Everything goes black. This is finally the end.

Finaly my game has ended but truely am I the one who came out on top? With the end comes fear and the acceptance you once held morfs into an uncertainty. Is there more I wish to do with my life?

I awaken in a soft bed. It feels miles softer than my normal bed. Am I in some sort of afterlife? I open my eyes and find I am in what appears to be my room. I look around in confusion. I get out my bed and in that instant Sebastian walks in. Instead of a butlers attire he wears a more elegant attire suited to that of a noble.

I look at him in confusion which makes him laugh, "Good morning bocchan, sleep well?"

I slap myself in the face. I feel the pain. I then pinch myself on the arm. "Sebastian I'm supposed to be dead."

Sebastian smirks, "I wouldn't be so sure, the contract simply stated that once it was completed I owned your soul so I believe you were under the wrong assumption."

I raise an Eyebrow at him, "You told me you were going to eat my soul."

Sebastian laughs, "And I will when I want to. For now you will serve me. You are now what other demons would call my human pet."

I shudder at his words, "So what exactly am I ment to do?"

Sebastian goes into my wardrobe and grabs an outfit, "Just follow my orders like I have done for you."

He then begins to change me into what I would normally wear. I look out the window and see we are not anywhere on earth, "So are we in hell?"

Sebastian smiles, "Very observant as always. You are currently staying at my house on the outskirts of hell as I thought my manner would be too large for you."

I note his attire and use of the word manner, "So are you a lord or something? "

Sebastian smirks, "I am the devils son which would make me a prince."

I smirk playfully, "I apologise for my rudeness your highness."

Sebastian sighs, "Please just refer to me as Sebastian it is much easier-" he stops for a second in thought "-unless I have company then refer to me as Lord."

I smile at him, "I suppose then I am Ciel?"

Sebastian smirks, "Yes you are Ciel who else would you be?" (a/n wink wink nudge nudge)

I glare, "I didn't mean like that I was just saying that since you no longer play the role as my servant and it appears the roles have been flipped I was wondering weather to you I would be Ciel."

Sebastian finishes dressing me and turns, "Come on it is time you ate we don't need you starving to death."

Sebastian grabs my hand and I am taken out of the room and down a hallway before I can say anymore. The hallway is decorated magnificently with paintings on the walls with polished wooden frames.

We soon enter a room which appears to be a dining room. The table was layed out for what appeared to be two people. Before I can react I am placed into a chair on the side of the table and sebastian takes a seat at the head of the table. He then waves his hand and maids come running in the room surving a meal. I notice I am the only one who is actually being served though.

I know Sebastian doesn't often eat human food saying it tasted horrible although I have noticed he quite liked alcohol as much as he avoids admitting it.

Noticing my confusion Sebastian leans on the table resting his head on his hand, "I am not the one who needs to eat and quite frankly there is not much I want to."

I raise an eyebrow, "You and I both know you are a starving demon so why not just consume my soul now?"

He smirks, "But where's the fun in that? Over the past few years I have been more amised than I have been in a long time. To be honest I have only brought you away from the human world so I can be sure my little _lord_ doesnt think he has escaped."

I role my eyes taking a bite of the scones served to me. I taste the all to familiar taste of sebastian's cooking which catches me off guard, I look over to him, "You cooked these?"

"I had to no one here knows or remembers how to makehuman food and to be honest cooking has become a hobby for me." He takes a sip of something out his cup and watches me as I eat the meal. I begin to feel quite intimidated. All the what I asume are staff continuously stare at me and with Sebastian watching my every move I realise quite how small I am on my own.

Since the day I summoned Sebastian I had grown to depend on him. He was always there to help me and on my own I would struggle to get dressed in the morning never mind anything else. Ofcorse I would never admit that to him, I don't need another reason for him to tease me. If I was unsure on what to do I could rely upon the fact that he would guide me towards my end goal.

Sebastians face turns to a frown and he picks up a scone bringing it to his mouth and takes a bite, "Is there something wrong with the food?"

I shake my head slightly amazed that he ate the food, "No sorry, I'm fine."

Sebastian gives me a glare but it looks more offended than anything, "I think after this long I can tell when somethings bothering you so it would be in your best interests to tell me. Trust me I we could sit here for all eternity if you like?"

I look at him confused, "Would I not die if we sat here for all eternity?"

The demon laughs but it sounds more human than anything else, "Ahhh, I forgot to tell you. So long as we never enter the human world you shall not age although thats not to say that you can't be killed. You like I have certain weaknesses that can kill you. In fact being human at this point you have quite alot."

"what do you mean-"

Sebastian cuts me off by placing finger against his lips and making a hushing noise. "I believe it is your turn to answer my question."

I finish my scones trying to think of a less weak way to word this, "It is realy nothing as I said, but if you must know I was bebegining to feel slightly intimidated having all these demons staring at me. I understand that it would be natural to stare at one who is new or rather odd or out of place but from my upbringing we are taught that it is rude."

This grants me an amused look off my former butler, "I apologise for my staffs rudeness although I know that that is not the whole story but for now I will drop this as we have other matters to attend to."

He then raises from his seat gracefully, walks over to me and practically drags me out the room before I have the chance to speak.

I look up at him as I attempt to keep up with him as he drags my arm along the corridors, "Sebastian... Can you... slow... down... I'm...running out ...of breath?"

He stops instantaneously which causes me to go flying forwards. I think I am going to have my shoulder dislocated when I realise I am now somehow being carried bridal style by Sebastian. I look up at him and he smiles obviously finding this amusing, "Sorry, I momentarily forgot your lack of exercise and how fast humans tire."

I look at him raising an eybrow, "Realy? And can you please put me down?"

He smirks, "I would think not you cannot walk fast enough and at this rate we will be late."

He takes out the same old pocket watch and checks it I smile, "You know for an eternal being you sure do have an obsession with time when it is no more than universal mesurment of human perception."

He gives me a funny look, "What have you been reading lately? That is quite an odd thing for you to say plus anyway there is much more that goes into time than you may think."

"Where are we going?"

He begins to move again but this time much faster, "You'll see."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _Hello let me know by reviewing what you thought and how I can improve and whether or not you would like to see this story continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear reader, as mentioned before I shall be writing this on and off so don't expect regular updates. For this I apoligise however life right now is threatening to be quite bissy until late autum or early winter.

I write to have fun as I find it rather enjoyable and therefore if I find that my writing is liked by other people then I find that as an added bonus.

Chapter 2

 _Before:_

I look at him raising an eybrow, "Realy? And can you please put me down?"

He smirks, "I would think not you cannot walk fast enough and at this rate we will be late."

He takes out the same old pocket watch and checks it I smile, "You know for an eternal being you sure do have an obsession with time when it is no more than universal mesurment of human perception."

He gives me a funny look, "What have you been reading lately? That is quite an odd thing for you to say plus anyway there is much more that goes into time than you may think."

"Where are we going?"

He begins to move again but this time much faster, "You'll see."

 _now_ We make our way down the seemingly never ending corridors for a few minutes untill we make it to a small door. I notice Sebastians grip on me tighten as he opens the door.

I decide to say nothing on this as I am in unknown territory and quite frankly should I find myself in trouble this demon has no obligation to serve nor help me.

We enter the room which appears to be an office. The room contains bookshelves on both sides of the room and a desk in the middle appearing to be made of wood. Sebastian takes me in and sits me down in a chair infront of the desk and then takes his place behind the desk.It almost feels as if I am in a job interview.

Sebastian then looks straight at me, "Now Ciel, I have served you for an number of years and now the roles have been switched,however, my life as previously mentioned had been rather boring untill the time of our contract so I would like to offer you a deal."

I look at Sebastian looking for a hint of sarcasm but could find none, "I have nothing left to offer you Sebastian you own me and everything I am."

Sebastian gives me a devilish grin, "What about your time?"

This only proves to be even more confusing, "Time?"

Sebastian chuckles, "How little you humans understand about your own universe is rather amusing to say the least. How about I refrase this. It is of my intention to take you back to the human realm however, the exact terms of what I gain from the contract shall change slightly. You can think of it as buying a pair of shoes, liking the pair of shoes so you buy another pair from that brand."

Sebastian gets up and begins to move closer to me slightly too close in my opinion. I notice quite how defined his features are, something I have never often had a chance to notice wile my mind was wrapped up in that of revenge.

I move my head back to allow myself a little space, "And would you please specify demon what it is in which you seek from me."

Sebastian frowns and returns to his seat, "The contract shall be like this, _I shall serve you as butler and never betray you. I shall never lie to you nor deceive you. However I shall have the option to deny orders I do not wish to carry out._ _You however shall take the role once again of master only to that of the on looking viewer. We shall continue our act untill I decide to end this new contract which I have the ability to do at any time._ So Ciel do we have a deal?"

I smirk, "Sebastian, this contract works far too well in my favour, which tells me that there is a catch."

Sebastian smiles innocently, "I am afraid there is no catch however the contract you have just completed now has new rules you may be unaware of."

I raise an eybrow, "Like what?"

Sebastian lays back in his seat casualy something I have never seen him do before. He looks oddly much more human in hell than he had done on earth. He looks me straight in the eye, "It's realy nothing just _You shall be loyal to be and belong souly to me. Every inch of your being every thought every tear every sound all belongs to me. If you atempt to escape or anger me I can punish you in anyway I see fit."_

I know I should cower at this but I feel oddly safe. I always have done with this demon. I take a breath, "I have the felling If I choose against this you shall punish me so I shall agree."

Sebastian smiles which seems more genuine than normal he then gets up off his seat and makes his way around the table and kneels before me, "Wonderful choice young master, Since you already have my contract seal on you the process of creating a new contract binding shall be less painful on your part."

In that moment Sebastian stood up while lifting me up to stand. He then takes of his glove covering his hand containing his contract seal and places it over my matching eye. I feel a light burning similar to intense hayfever or getting soap in your eyes wich to be honest is allot less painful than the first contract.

After a few second Sebastian releases his hand and uses it to pull me towards him and he the picks me up again. "Sebastian I can walk you know."

He sight, "I am afraid you cannot walk fast enough and this room is quite dangerous for a human to walk on as the room floor disappears randomely unless furniture is in the space. "

I sigh, "So where are we going?"

Sebastian smirks, "To the human realm, we can go the fast way or the slow way I will let you choose."

I know there is more to it than that based on the look he is giving me, "What's the catch."

He chuckles, "no catch. If you let me carry you then we get there faster. If you continue to complain about me carrying you this may take a little longer."

I huff and turn my face away from sebastian which causes him to smile, " Ah the fast way it is then."

In that moment Sebastian starts running. He spends around 20minutes running which gives me a sence of white how big hell is. I feel my eyelids growing heavy. I feel oddly safe with this demon and slowly I find myself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Before_

 _I huff and turn my face away from sebastian which causes him to smile, " Ah the fast way it is then."_

 _In that moment Sebastian starts running. He spends around 20minutes running which gives me a sence of white how big hell is. I feel my eyelids growing heavy. I feel oddly safe with this demon and slowly I find myself drifting off to sleep._

 _Now_

It was a beautiful sunny day, after the fire Sebastian had spent a bit of time rebuilding the manner before word got out that it had been destroyed. There was a soft breeze in the air and everything seemed as it once was.

Sebastian like everyday walked down the hallway with a trolley and tray of breakfast he had made for the young lord.

He had notified the servants of there return and they were to be returning themselves within the next few days and Sebastian insisted his young lord had time to recover from the fire.

The butler entered his masters room and opened the curtains, "Good morning, my lord. It is time for you to get up."

 _Ciel's POV_

I awake as I would normaly do which makes me begin to question whether or not the events I remembers truly happened. Did Sebastian realy take me to hell? Am I realy just playing along untill the demon gets bored of me?

With alot of effort I finally sit up and take a cup of tea Sebastian was handing me. I give Sebastian a confused look with the aim of portraying _Did all that realy happen?_

Sebastian chuckles, "You appear to be confused my lord, I can tell you that what you do remember did indeed happen. You ended up falling asleep which was quite adorable. By the time we got to the manner it was around 4am so I decided to let you sleep."

I nod, "Very well, what is my schedule for today?"

Sebastian begins serving breakfast, "Today you have minor paperwork surrounding losses from the fire, it is then expected that you make it known that you did indeed survive the fire so a phone call with the Milfords would most probably do."

I grown, that lot were the last people I wanted to see. I love them all as they are my family but like all family's they can be rather annoying at times more so my fiance Elizabeth. And that's without mentioning my terrifyingly strict Aunt Francis. "Ok well I supose that is what is expected of me, Anything else?"

Sebastian takes the empty cup of tea away from me as I begin eating some scones he had prepeared for breakfast. "No my lord however I think we still have a bit to discuss so I will come speak with you once I have compleated my chores."

I nod and Sebastian moves to the dresser and begins taking out clothing for me to wear today. I finish my meal which Sebastian takes and places on a tray, He then begins undressing me so he can put my clothes on.

I look over at the food tray and find myself mumbling, "You realy must be starving Sebastian, why don't you just eat me?"

Sebastian sighs, " _Ciel_ we have already discussed this. I do not wish to eat you yet." Sebastian thinks for a moment and grins, "however there is one way I could eat your soul and keep you alive as the same person, however I do not wish to do that yet."

I look over at him curiously, "Why not?"

Sebastian smirks, "That is none of your concern." He finishes dressing me and there is a brief moment of silence.

I finally speak, "My life goals have been compleate Sebastian, I have nothing left to live for."

Sebastian raises an eybrow, "What about before the fire, what did you want from life then?"

I turn away, "I was very ill as a child and wanted nothing more than to get better and be like the other kids. I wished to run a toy shop, something I have already achieved."

Sebastian sighs as we exit the room and begin walking down the hallway, "Well then my lord, it appears that we are just going to have to find you a reason to live." He then chuckles and says in a low whisper, "Between you and me I myself have found myself in the same situation as you, having no purpose in my eternal life."

Before I can say anything he takes out his watch, "Sorry my lord it appears I have work to do please excuse me."

He left.

I walked down the dim lonely hallways, in a lonely manner, once filled with joy and happiness, now a large ghost of once was.

Ofcorse my family were not all happy, we were the queens watch dogs. We controlled the underworld, we were the dark lords you would here rumours about.

I eventually made it to my studdy and sat upon my chair. I sighed and began going through paper after paper of insurance documents for losses and costs of repairs.

Soon enough I was finished, I still had to call the milfords. However I know calling them will most probably not be enough. Maybe some time around family is what I need.

I begin picturing the extreme personalities of each member of the household. Perhaps maybe not...

Regardless I pick up the phone and call them.

 _Sometime later_ After a long call with only Aunt Francis I am told they are coming to visit this instant. I sigh I supose I should call Sebastian and inform him of this.

For once I feel myself hesitating, what the hell is wrong with me?

I shake the feeling and call him, he enters the room and gracefully makes his way to my desk, "Yes my lord what do you wish for?"

I look down at my desk, "The milfords have invited themselves here."

He smiles kindly, "Ah I see so at what time shall they be arriving at?"

I sigh, "Within the next hour..."

Sebastian gives a fake smile, "Well I had anticipated this so arrangements were made."

This manner feels to quiet, "Where are that lot? Did they die?"

Sebastian shakes his head, "As much as I wish they were, they are very much alive and shall be returning within the next few days."

I nod, "Very well."

I get up and begin to walk towards the door. This appears to confuse the demon, "Where are you going my lord?"

I smile at him, "Well I thought it would be best if I met them at the door. You may follow if you wish."

He nods and follows me, we walk down the halls not speaking. I look over to him, I notice strangely how odd his features look in servant attire, he looks far too noble.

We make our way down the hallway and to entrance to the house. As if almost timed there is a knock at the door and Sebastian swiftly moves to answer it.

As expected Elizabeth comes Running through the door and hugs me whith what I am convinced is the intent to murder me.

Aunt Francis Glares at her and she lets me go.

 **Some time later**

The milfords left with elizabeth deciding she wished to visit within the week. I slump on my chair having compleated all my work. Sebastian enters the room carrying a tray of snacks and a letter, "We have a letter from the queen my lord."

I look at him confconfused, "whatever do you mean Sebastian? The queen is dead."

Sebastian smirks, "Yes however it appears they have pit in stand in queen and any of the details surrounding the queen and the fire have been destroyed."

I sigh, "Fine then hand me the letter and lets see that is to be asked of me."


End file.
